Charlie Van Dyke
Charlie Van Dyke (Born Charles Leo Steinle, on December 19, 1947) is a former radio disc jockey who is better known for the voice work he has done for numerous radio and television stations. http://www.440.com/namesv.htmlhttp://www.reelradio.com/se/cvdklif021679.html His deep, booming voice has been described by some as "God-like". A native of Dallas, Texas, he was already one of America's most respected radio personalities at KLIF-AM in Dallas when he was only 19 years old. During the 1970s, Van Dyke was the morning DJ at several legendary Top 40 stations, including CKLW in Windsor/Detroit, KHJ Los Angeles, KFRC San Francisco, WLS Chicago, and WRKO Boston. Throughout most of the 1980s, he was a frequent guest host on American Top 40. He sub-hosted on 31 shows in all. In the 1990s, he worked in radio from his Phoenix, Arizona home, and from 1998 to 2000, Van Dyke succeeded the late Robert W. Morgan in morning drive at KRTH Los Angeles. He continues to work as a voice talent for various television and radio stations, but is not presently a disc jockey. Stations where Charlie Van Dyke has been heard as a voice talent include: *Central Florida News 13 Orlando, Florida *News 10 Now Syracuse, New York *Cable TV's Ohio News Network *WABC-TV, channel 7 in New York City, New York, ABC *KABC-TV, channel 7 in Los Angeles, California, ABC *KCBS-TV, channel 2 in Los Angeles, California (1986-1993), CBS *WBBM-TV, channel 2 in Chicago, Illinois (1988-1992), CBS *WMAQ-TV, channel 5 in Chicago, Illinois, NBC *WBAL-TV, channel 11 in Baltimore, Maryland (1993-2003), NBC *WPVI-TV, channel 6 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (2006-present), ABC *WNAC-TV, channel 7 (now WHDH) in Boston, Massachusetts, CBS (now NBC) *KPRC-TV, channel 2 in Houston, Texas (1984-1993), NBC *KTVU, channel 2 in San Francisco, California (1986-1995), Fox *KOVR, channel 13 in Sacramento, California (1989-1995), ABC (now CBS) *KXAN-TV, channel 36 in Austin, Texas (1990-2005), NBC *KDFW-TV, channel 4 in Dallas, Texas (1970's-1989), CBS(now Fox) *KTVT-TV, channel 11 in Dallas, Texas (2000-2004), CBS *WJBK-TV, channel 2 in Detroit, Michigan (1989-1995), CBS (now Fox) *KTVI, channel 2 in St. Louis, Missouri (1980s), ABC (now Fox) *KSDK, channel 5 in St. Louis, Missouri (2003–2006), NBC *KOMU-TV, channel 8 in Columbia, Missouri, NBC *WYFF-TV, channel 4 in Greenville, South Carolina, NBC *WPDE-TV, channel 15 in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina(1989-1993), ABC *WTHR, channel 13 in Indianapolis, Indiana, NBC *WPTA-TV, channel 21 in Fort Wayne, Indiana, ABC *WTVW, channel 7 in Evansville, Indiana, Fox *WLKY-TV, channel 32 in Louisville, Kentucky, CBS *KNXV-TV, channel 15 in Phoenix, Arizona (from 1994-1997), ABC *KPNX-TV, channel 12 in Phoenix, Arizona (1984-present), NBC *KSAT-TV, channel 12 in San Antonio, Texas, ABC *WAVY-TV, channel 10 in Portsmouth, Virginia (1989-present), NBC *WBNS-FM, 97.1 MHz in Columbus, Ohio *WBRC-TV, channel 6 in Birmingham, Alabama (2006-present), Fox *WVTM, channel 13 in Birmingham, Alabama, NBC *WKRC-TV, channel 12 in Cincinnati, Ohio (1988-1992), ABC (now CBS) *WLWT-TV, channel 5 in Cincinnati, Ohio (1993-1998), NBC *WSAI (AM), 1530 kHz (now WCKY) in Cincinnati, Ohio * WCOL (AM), 1230 kHz (now WYTS) in Columbus, Ohio *WHNT-TV, Channel 19 in Huntsville, Alabama, CBS *WJLA-TV, channel 7 in Washington, D.C., ABC *WKYC-TV, channel 3 in Cleveland, Ohio, NBC *WDTN-TV, channel 2 in Dayton, Ohio, NBC *WHIO-TV, channel 7 in Dayton, Ohio (from 1992-1995), CBS *WNCI, 97.9 MHz in Columbus, Ohio *WDJO, 1480 kHz (formerly WCIN) in Cincinnati, Ohio *WXII, channel 12 in Winston-Salem, North Carolina, NBC *WSB-TV, channel 2 in Atlanta, Georgia, ABC *WSTM-TV, channel 3 in Syracuse, New York, NBC *WUSA-TV, channel 9 in Washington, D.C., CBS *WFMY-TV, channel 2 in Greensboro, North Carolina, CBS *WRBQ-FM, Q105 in Tampa, Florida *WFTS-TV, channel 28 in Tampa, Florida (2009-present), ABC *WTVT-TV, channel 13 in Tampa, Florida (1989-1997), CBS/Fox *WTVJ, channel 6 in Miami, Florida (1983-88, 2005-present), CBS/NBC *WOMG-FM, "Oldies 103" in Columbia, SC *WOMC-FM "Oldies 104.3" in Detroit, Michigan *WSHH, "Wish 99.7" in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *KUDL, 98.1 MHz in Kansas City, Missouri *Vip radio, online and on SKY Digital Satellite in London *WIVB-TV, channel 4 in Buffalo, New York, CBS *WFTV, channel 9 in Orlando, Florida (from 1991-1997), ABC *KETV, channel 7 in Omaha, NE (mid 80's to 1991), ABC *WOWT, channel 6 in Omaha, NE (since 1992), NBC *WRGB, channel 6 in Schenectady, NY (mid 80's-1998, since 2000), CBS *WTVD, channel 11 in Durham, North Carolina (1990s), ABC *KKMG, 98.9 Magic FM in Colorado Springs, CO *WTOL, channel 11 in Toledo, OH (mid 80's to 2004), CBS *WSLS, channel 10 in Roanoke, VA (2007-), NBC *WBTV, channel 3 in Charlotte, North Carolina,CBS *WTMX, 101.9 FM "The Mix" in Skokie, IL *WTMJ, 620 AM in Milwaukee, Wisconsin *WCNC-TV, channel 36 in Charlotte, North Carolina (1989-1996), NBC *KSBW, channel 8 in Salinas, California (1988–1996), NBC *WDSU-TV, channel 6 in New Orleans, Louisiana, NBC (1994-2000) *WVUE-DT, channel 8 in New Orleans, Louisiana, FOX (2008-present) *KVOA-TV, channel 4 in Tucson, Arizona (1998–2007), NBC *KOMO-TV, channel 4 in Seattle, Washington (1997-1998), ABC *KIRO-TV, channel 7 in Seattle, Washington, CBS *KOIN, channel 6 in Portland, Oregon, CBS (1997-present) *KDKA-TV, channel 2 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, CBS *WJJZ, "Smooth Jazz 106.1" (now WISX) in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (1993-2006) *WWSW, 94.5FM "3WS" in Pittsburgh, PA External links * Charlie Van Dyke's voiceover work for news stations in the U.S. * WLS History: The 1980s (era where Van Dyke was a personality at this station) Category:Living people Category:People from Columbia, Missouri Category:1947 births Category:American radio personalities Category:American Top 40 Category:American voice actors Category:Radio and television announcers